supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is the primary tritagonist of the series. She is a notable female character and did not appear in HSM2's Bet on It or the song You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version). She is a squirrel and one of SpongeBob's best friends. Sandy is notable for her Texan characteristics and knowledge of Karate and science. As revealed in Patrick SmartPants and Atlantis SquarePantis, Sandy's real name is Sandra Cheeks in episodes of Wipeout. Sandy Cheeks had not appear in much of the songs from the Backyardigans, but some of the songs from seasons of The Backyardigans. She had also appeared in the song You are the Music in Me (Chocolate Thunder's Version) as a karate star paired up with Thi Vo. During week 17 of Ben and Toad's Contest, Sandy Cheeks suffers all the three judges all pneumonia, because the show's host passes away, she said "Kanagawa's oldest person ever passes away of pneumonia". For week 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest 2, her actor replaces Nicky Sapera and the other replacement for week 1 was Jiroemon Kimura who replaced Allen Ford, who is currently the world's oldest man ever in history and the oldest living person. Sandy's actress Carolyn Lawrence will participate in season 3 of Ben and Toad's Contest, where it has 60 contestants with 30 supercentenarians living only and 30 people under 110. Wiki Text Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a fictional character in the Nickelodeon animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence and first appeared in the series' episode "Tea at the Treedome" on May 1, 1999. Sandy was created and designed by Stephen Hillenburg. Role in SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy is an intelligent, scientific, bipedal anthropomorphic squirrel who resides in Bikini Bottom and is featured as a close friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. She is from Texas and it is for this reason that she is seen speaking in a Southern accent, and is proud of her home state which is frequently brought up throughout the course of the series. She has been shown to possess a number of tough, tomboyish character traits and interests; she is skilled at karate and frequently enjoys practicing it with SpongeBob, she is shown to be an excellent bodybuilder, is a rodeo champion, and possesses extraordinary scientific skills and can construct complex inventions. She must wear a spacesuit when underwater with a helmet in order to breathe, and vice versa when SpongeBob, Patrick, or any other sea creatures visit her tree-dome. While Sandy is normally portrayed as kind, helpful, and understanding, she has been shown to possess a vindictive side too. Description Sandy comes from the huge United state of , she was actually born in Houston, Texas but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every huge city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy southern accent, and uses typical southern slang words and phrases. She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative remarks about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. In "Wipeout Canada", Sandy comes on the course from one small city and one large city in Ontario (Orleans, Ontario and Pembroke, Ontario). And for Sandy Cheeks, she becomes the only Orleans resident on the show Wipeout Canada and plays the same sport as Andrea Maikawa. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and level-headed characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy", it is revealed that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Dr. Marmalade, Lord Reginald and Professor Percy. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward the octopus'), and even a cloning device. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of , and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in Karate Island, where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate). Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking, which SpongeBob also joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week". Sandy possesses immense strength, and is one of the strongest creatures in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Mussel Beach lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and intense daily exercise routine. In that same episodes, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon anchor toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. Character While generally friendly and positive, Sandy is prone to mood swings and can be vicious when angered, most notably in "Texas." In "Pre-Hibernation Week," when she believes SpongeBob has gone missing, Sandy forces everyone in Bikini Bottom to help look for him, sending them to dangerous places such as fields and poison coves. When SpongeBob fails to surface, she grows agitated and starts literally overturning buildings in her efforts to find him. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her Toadette and as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves in order to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry", two outlaws from her dreams. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself: in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm", she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough", only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle; in "Pressure", she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. Appearance Sandy is most commonly see wearing her suit when she is outside her tree dome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome (but it doesn't have an oxygen tank) with a pink flower. When Sandy appears inside the tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom. Sandy appears more in episode in the first six seasons than later seasons for an unknown reason. However, she is a main character, like the other nine main characters. Antagonistic Side *In Texas she chased and tried to beat up SpongeBob and Patrick for "taking the name of Texas in vain". *In Survival of the Idiots, Sandy beat up SpongeBob and Patrick whenever they woke her up. *In What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?, she called SpongeBob idiot boy when he accidentally ruined her robot. *In Arm Melter 16, Sandy tries to kill Kimura but Kimura kills Sandy and Mr. Kimura calls her a f**kin' sh*t and a lot of swearing words. In wrestling but Jiroemon Kimura wins over Sandy. *In the IndyCar Series, Sandy tries to pass Volcarona in nearly every race since 2013 but she sometimes falls short of passing the Serbian Bug/Fire Pokemon. Relationships Sandy first met SpongeBob SquarePants when he saw her arm wrestling (for example in Wipeout Canada) a giant clam and ran down to save her. Since then, Sandy has been one of SpongeBob's best friends, and she enjoys various activities such as karate with him. She is basically married to Spongebob. The nature of Sandy's relationship with SpongeBob is somewhat romantic. SpongeBob has brought her flowers on several occasions, and her official biography describes her as being "the apple of SpongeBob's eye (the only thing under the sea he likes better than his job at the Krusty Krab)". In "Tea at the Treedome" amorous music plays when SpongeBob recalls Sandy's words. SpongeBob's song in "Ripped Pants" has romantic lyrics. Many fans believe that Spongebob and Sandy have crushes ''on each other. In the "A Random Act of SpongeBob" short, SpongeBob leaves Sandy a letter (with a bouquet of flowers) calling her the "smartest, prettiest squirrel in all of Bikini Bottom" for "Surprise Sandy Day". In the video game ''Battle for Bikini Bottom, after saving Squidward from Robo-Patrick, SpongeBob and Sandy commented each other on a good job while looking flushed. A book called the SpongeBob SquarePants Survival Guide, released on November 1, 2002, has a page titled How to Survive a Secret Crush, saying that if you have a crush on someone, you have to keep it secret. SpongeBob begins to talk about him acting "perfectly natural" at the treedome, but quickly ends, saying "I've said too much!" The biggest hint was in Truth or Square, which depicted the two getting married. Habitat .]] Sandy lives in a huge polyurethane dome known as the "Treedome". It is air-locked and contains no water, making it the only place in Bikini Bottom where Sandy can survive without her suit. Its floor is covered in grass, and features a large tree, which contains Sandy's living quarters. The Treedome also humorously includes a giant hamster wheel, among other backyardish things. As seen in the episodes "Survival of the Idiots" and "Bubble Buddy", the dome produces snow during the winter, from which it can be assumed to simulate other weather patterns as well. As seen in the episode "Wormy", Sandy has many pets residing in her Treedome, including caterpillars, snakes, crickets, mice, and birds, among others. The company that owns this and many other treedomes is the Tree Dome Enterprises Limited. Its board of directors, a group of chimps, came for an inspection in "Chimps Ahoy." A grumpy squirrel named Sandy comes here from Pembroke, and it is about 13,930 in 2006. On January 12, 2013, on the day that Okubo passes away and Ballas passes away also but not dying, Sandy Cheeks was having an illness and she was sick for only four days (from January 12, 2013 to January 16, 2013). On the week of January 19, 2013, she was saying "115 years, 19 days is a long time". Trivia *Sandy Cheek's name is inflated and revolved in Everyday. *In week 12, Kyotango, Kyoto is home to Sandy Cheeks but the judges say "NO. I NEVER GET IT!". *The actress who voices her replaced Nicky Sapera to go to Ottawa in week 1 of BATC 2. * Sandy Cheeks involves using the prefecture "Kanagawa Prefecture" but the oldest person ever was Koto Okubo who died in 2013. * Oddly (yet somewhat explainable) she's called "Arenita" in the Latin American dub of the series. "Arenita" stands for "little sand" in Spanish, making it an accurate translation. * In the episode "Scaredy Pants", Sandy dresses as a pet goldfish in a bowl for Halloween (her air helmet being the bowl), which Squidward, ironically, does not understand. * Sandy was responsible for introducing Bikini Bottom to Christmas. This happened in the episode "Christmas Who?". * Sandy moved to Bikini Bottom from Houston, Texas, as revealed in The Essential Guide of SpongeBob. * In the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants", an elderly Scottish relative of Sandy is shown. * In the episode "To Save a Squirrel", Sandy is shown to have a boatmobile with the design of a Jeep. * Sandy cries in Ripped Pants, Texas and What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?. * A package of GoGurt featuring Sandy claims she works for a company called "Tree Dome Enterprises Limited". * In Season 1, Sandy has three dots on her suit instead of an acorn. * Sandy's voice actress, Carolyn Lawrence, also voices Cindy Vortex on the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, who, like Sandy, practices martial arts. However, Cindy practices Tae-Kwon-Do, while Sandy practices karate. * Sandy is called "Sandra" for the first time in "Patrick SmartPants". * In Season 1, Sandy's tail is not visible when she is wearing her suit in comparison to later seasons. * Despite being established as a scientist in later episodes, Sandy is oblivious to the basic fact that sea creatures cannot survive without water in her first appearance. Although, it's may be because SpongeBob told her that he likes air not knowing that she means without water. * She appeared the most in Season 1. * Sandy is known as the least appearing main character in the SpongeBob SquarePants series, the most appearing main character in the Wipeout Canada (series) and the most Pembroke contestant eating Pearls. * In an episode of The Fairly OddParents, the King of Atlantis mentions that his species enjoys eating crabs, starfish and the "occasional underwater squirrel". As he says this, he burps a squirrel tail out of his mouth, this may have been a near-death reference to Sandy (or one of her viusiting relatives). * In the live-action puppet sequence in the episode "Pressure", Sandy is represented by a toy puppet and appears to be naked aside from her helmet. * Sandy calls Allen Ford (played by Rodger Bumpass) a blump. * It is possible that Sandy knows the Krabby patty formula prior to the episode Karate Choppers, but it may be more likely they were making regular sandwiches in the park. * In Rodeo Daze, it's revealed that Sandy has a twin brother named Randy. * Sandy appears in the Season 1 Halloween episode, Scaredy Pants. In the Season 7 Halloween episode, The Curse of Bikini Bottom, she doesn't appear. * Sandy is called "Sandy Squirrel" for the first time in SpongeBob's Last Stand. * Sandy is missing in many episodes, and has thus far had little interaction with most of the main characters. * Sandy appears in the Bikini Bottom Adventures DVD cover, but doesn't appear in all of the episodes. * Stephen Hillenburg said Sandy should come from Houston because her suit reminded him of an astronaut. * Sandy's voice actress Carolyn Lawrence also voices Ashley Graham in Resident Evil 4. * Sandy is most likely older than SpongeBob due to her height and her high intelligence. Quotes * "Back in Texas, we called ice cream Frozen Cow Juice." * "Rise and shine. But the popular page in Canada Wiki is still a city in ONT." * "Sorry, I have to go now!" * "Eight days of Arm Melter and they can't win!" * "Pneumonia is the cause of death." * "She's the Pembroke native, Woo Hoo"! * "Brr! 115 years, 19 days is surpassing the time Emma Verona lived." * "Allen Ford, I like your arm wrestling." * "Jiroemon Kimura!" (On February 16, 2013) * "I like you, SpongeBob." * "Pembroke, Ontario?? Butt out!!!" * "Woe woe, Gabriella??" * "Inthehook's puller for October is Sandy Cheeks." * "I'm hotter than a hickory smoked sausage!" * "Anne Samson ?" (At Arm Melter 16) * "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" * "You're about as ugly as homemade soup!" * "I liked you Kelsi Nielsen much" * "Wipeout!" * "Stupidity isn't a virus, but it sure is spreading like one." * "Shoot! Looks like a twister hit this place!" * "Next time I'll bring more granola!" * "Don't you dare take the name of Texas in vain!" * "That wasn't funny, SpongeBob; y'all had me worried sick." * "Doggone it!" * "Yes, Pearl Krabs, I am going to do the sport of armwrestling and I will cheer for Allen Ford." * "You're mince meat!" * "I like you, SpongeBob. We could be tighter than bark on a tree!" * "You're nothing but pure evil... just like newspaper comics. * "I liked you Patrick better when you were a barnacle head!" * "SpongeBob's actin' jumpier than a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel! Wait, what?" * "He always folds his clothes before running around... in the NUDE! Something TERRIBLE must of happened to him!!!" * "Back in Texas, I wrangled bulls, and I wrangled worms. As far as I'm concerned, doin' em together just saves rope." * "YEEEEE-HAW!!!!!" * "Not an egg!!" * "SpongeBob! Where are you?!?" * "I sure wish I had a fancy telescope. One that works underwater. That'd make me happier than a junebug at a porch light sale". * I'll be over there faster than a barefoot jack rabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August!" * "Why don't you say that to my behind; that is, if you can catch it!" * (IN SONG) "Wish I were back in Texas. The ocean's no place for a squirrel. Wish I was in Texas, perr-tiest place in the world, Oh No! I know that deep in my heart, I'll always be a Texas girl." *"Howdy y'all!" *"SpongeBob of all the crazy things, why would you wanna live among the jellyfish? They're cold and mean and none too bright!" *"Huh, Gabriella? Can Allen Ford survive the Wipeout Zone?" *"Hey Lap 136 fans! Turkey's here!" (2015 MAVTV 500) *"Lap 241?? Oh my!" (2015 MAVTV 500) Category:Saskatchewan Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:Df Category:As Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:0 Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:Adfs Category:Ds Category:Fds Category:Fdsf Category:Dsf Category:Sdf Category:Madsf Category:Sdmf Category:Dsfmd Category:Sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@ Category:32$ Category:324%@ Category:5$ Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Canada Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Females Category:ASBB Category:Contestants Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Renfrew County Category:Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Characters who perform Wipeout Canada Movie Category:Played By Others Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Characters in Nicktoons MLB